Sing-Song Moments of the 221B Baker Street
by Lizzy221B
Summary: Série de drabbles inspirés de morceaux musicaux, sur des scènes de la série ou/et les pensées de John, Sherlock et autres personnages, récurrents ou non... Saisons 1, 2 et bientôt 3 concernées. Ayant pour souci de respecter le plus possible la série, les pairings délirants sont donc bannis et nous considérons que la relation John-Sherlock est disons ... très forte.
1. Who Are You Really ?

**Voilà le premier drabble de ce qui j'espère se révélera être une longue série.. Ceux qui m'ont déjà lu, l'auront peut-être remarqué :la musique est assez présente dans mes fanfictions... pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est pour moi est une source incroyable d'inspiration. Lorsque j'écoute un morceau d'un artiste ou d'un groupe comme Coldplay, une scène particulière, des fragments de dialogues me viennent à l'esprit...**

**Les chansons concernées étant particulièrement nombreuses, quoi de mieux qu'une série de drabbles !**

**Ces drabbles représentent, comme déjà dit auparavant, des scènes de la série Sherlock ou tout simplement des pensées de John, Sherlock et d'autres personnages_, _des saisons un, deux et bientôt, trois. Certaines des scènes sont tirées directement de la série, d'autres, comme dans le deuxième drabble, sont issues de mon esprit délirant..**

**Tout ceci étant plus ou moins dans l'ordre chronologique, je ferais, si besoin est, un petit rappel au début ..**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, **

**Lizzy221B.**

**L'univers et les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Ce premier drabble est centré sur les pensées de John, dans le courant de la saison deux.**

**La chanson concernée est « Who Are You Really ? » de l'artiste Mikky Ekko.**

**Who Are You Really ?**

_« So you feel entitled to a sense of control  
And make decisions that you think are your own  
You are a stranger here, why have you come_

_(..)_

_Now you're moving on and then you say you're alone  
Suspicious that this string is moving your bones_

_Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
once I hear them clearly say _

_Who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
Well I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who are you? »_

Il était apparu un beau matin de janvier, un magicien venu son show dans le triste spectacle qu'était devenu ma vie … Oui, un magicien. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait réussi à deviner mon passé militaire, soit la raison pour laquelle je me vivais maintenant dans une sordide chambre à Londres, avec une blessure psychosomatique à la jambe et une arme à feu rangée dans un tiroir.

La stupeur passée, et la grande silhouette ayant finalement disparu derrière la porte du laboratoire, une seule question tournait alors dans ma tête :

_« Qui diable est cet homme ? »_

Tout du long de nos aventures, j'ai observé Sherlock, essayé de le comprendre, comme le ferait un scientifique face à une énigme de la nature.

Le premières impressions ont été brutales... Et pas forcément flatteuses.

Arrogant. Impoli. Incroyablement ignorant sur ce qui se passe dans son propre pays ou même sur des points fondamentaux de la vie. _Sérieusement_, je ne vois pas qui, à part bien sûr Attila débarquant d'une machine à voyager dans le temps, pourrait_ ignorer le fait que la Terre tourne autour du soleil …._

Mais en dépit de tous ses défauts, cet homme, avec sa douce folie et son génie, a transformé ma vie à tout jamais.

Avec Sherlock Holmes à ses côtés, la routine n'existe pas. Sous son regard acéré, chaque fait, chaque événement, de prime abord banal, se révèle être une énigme à résoudre...

Malgré les nombreux succès qui jalonnent sa carrière unique de détective-consultant, Sherlock ne se prend pas pour un héros.

Comme il me l'a si bien dit, lors de cette terrible affaire du_ Great Games _:

_« Ne transforme pas les gens en héros, John. Les héros n'existent pas.»_

Mais parfois, dans la frénésie d'une enquête, alors que l'exaltation le saisit tout entier, il se prend pour Dieu. Un Dieu tout puissant, ayant, par le pouvoir de ses déductions, le droit de vie ou de mort sur les pauvres ignorants que nous sommes.. Un jour, tout ceci, je sens, le perdra... Prions pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais …

**J'espère que ce premier drabble musical vous aura plu,**

**A très bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B.**


	2. Au Port

**Me revoilà, avec un drabble consacré cette fois-ci à notre médecin-légiste préférée. Bien qu'il ne soit fait allusion à aucun(e) ami(e) dans la série, je trouvais amusant l'idée que Molly ait pu sympathisé avec une collègue au caractère très extravertie, un peu brut de décoffrage. Le genre qui jure comme un charretier et traîne ses copines dans les bars jusqu'à pas d'heures (je vous avais prévenus, je suis cinglée).**

**Le drabble se déroule au cours de la saison 1.**

**La chanson est d'une artiste française, Camille, dont je vénère les textes par dessus tout. Si ce drabble ne vous a pas effrayé, lisez mon OS « Pâle Septembre » inspiré du morceau du même titre de la chanteuse.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Au port**

_« Hé! petite fille tu bois de l'eau et tu es saoule  
là où tu te noies tu as beau avoir pied tu coules  
au port_

_(..)_

_Hé! petite fille! on est jamais deux à partir  
y'en a toujours un pour larguer l'autre pour languir  
au port_

_Mais lui c'est différent, il est né sur l'océan,  
c'est un grand capitaine, un amant monument,  
tu t'es perdue dedans... _

_(..)_

_Hé! petite cruche! avec tes pots de confiture  
tu partiras en sucette mais pas à l'aventure  
au Nord_

Mais lui c'est différent, il est né sur le Mont Blanc,  
c'est un grand alpiniste, un amant monument,  
tu as perdu sa piste... »

Parfois, dans ces moments de découragement, Molly avait la sensation d'être parfaitement ridicule. Pourquoi le beau, le grand Sherlock Holmes, s'intéresserait-il à une souris de laboratoire qu'était Molly Hopper ?

« Hé ! Molly ! Ya ton détective qui vient te voir ! » Un coup de coude, la jeune femme leva les yeux en sursautant sur le grand brun qui venait d'arriver devant sa table de cafétéria.

_Et c'est réparti …._

« Mlle Hooper, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service à la morgue, à moins que vous n'ayez pas encore terminé votre repas.. »

« Non, non bien sûr !» bredouilla-t-elle, les joues en feu, se levant brusquement et entassant maladroitement ses couverts sur le plateau.

« .. Molly, tu perds ton temps avec lui, va te trouver un gars sympa et pas prise de tête.. Tiens, en USI : cette unité est remplie de mecs dévoués et libres comme l'air qui ne diraient pas non à une nuit de... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris Amanda.. » coupa la médecin-légiste, buvant lentement une gorgée de thé brûlant pour cacher sa gêne.

La dénommée Amanda se leva et nettoya sans se presser son mug « God save the Queer » dans l'évier.

« Comme tu veux, mais ce n'est pas en soupirant indéfiniment devant cet enfoiré que.. »

« Amanda ! !» fit Molly d'une voix aiguë.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il est, parfaitement, je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour qualifier un individu faisant semblant d'ignorer une invitation à prendre un café , enfin bref, Molly, un jour viendra, j'espère, où tu ouvriras les yeux et tu te rendras compte que ton génie de Scotland Yard ...»

« Il n'est que consultant à.. » coupa la médecin-légiste de plus en plus rouge.

«... Que ton génie de Scotland n'est rien d'autre qu'un taré qui profite de ta naïveté pour arriver à ses fins.. » continua sa collègue comme si de rien n'était, posant sa tasse sur une étagère dévouée à cet effet. Fourrant deux stylos dans la poche avant de sa blouse blanche, la jeune femme prit ensuite un dossier laissé à l'abandon sur la table.

« Ce jour-là, préviens-moi, parce que là, on pourra faire des choses intéressantes... »

La médecin sortit alors d'un pas tranquille de la salle de repos, laissant une Molly plus décontenancée que jamais devant sa tasse de thé.

**J'espère que ce deuxième drabble vous aura plu,**

**A très bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B**


	3. Spies

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà. Lorsque j'ai commencé il y a quelques temps à écrire « Sing-song moments of the 221********B Baker Street »,**** j'avais dans l'objectif de publier un drabble par semaine. I've never been so wrong.**

** Donc, toutes mes excuses à ceux ou celles qui suivaient cette série avec assiduité.**

**Ce drabble est centré cette fois-ci sur l'aîné des frères Holmes. Le titre et l'extrait proviennent de la chanson « Spies » du groupe Coldplay.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Spies**

**_« I awake to find_**_  
_**_No peace of mind_**_  
(..)_

**_I awake to see_**_  
_**_That no one is free_**_  
_**_We're all fugitives_**_  
(..)__  
_**_And the spies came out of the water_**

**_(..)_**_  
_**_And the spies hide out_**_  
_**_In every corner_**_  
_**_But you can't touch them no_**_  
_**_Cos they're all spies »_**

_Mycroft Holmes travaillait au sein du gouvernement. Et travailler pour le compte du gouvernement d'une des nations les plus puissantes de la planète impliquait de nombreuses responsabilités._

_ Il n'y avait pas de mots exactes pour qualifier le poste qu'il occupait auprès du Premier Ministre et de sa Majesté. A ceux qui l'interrogeaient, il répondait que « sa position au sein du gouvernement était mineure ». Son jeune frère Sherlock, prompt à l'exagération, affirmait lui sans cesse qu' il ____était __le gouvernement Britannique._

_Et lorsque l'on occupe un poste à responsabilité, il est primordial ____d'être à l'affût__ .. Toujours, être au courant de ce qui s'est ou de ce qui est en train de se anticiper. _

_Il n'est pas une mince affaire de connaître les faits et gestes de toute une nation, que ce soit sa chère patrie ou la dictatoriale Corée du Nord._

_Les caméras de surveillance, les espions et autres informateurs sont ses précieux alliés. Dans les lieux publiques, les cabinets ministériels ou les zones de conflits, ils sont là,__récoltant et livrant en continue des informations. D'aucuns diraient que le gouvernement anglais se montre intrusif. Mais pour Mycroft Holmes, ces informations, utilisées avec précaution, sont les clefs d'une sécurité intérieure bien menée. _

_Il est vrai que Mycroft utilise ces méthodes pour surveiller son entourage, au risque de s'attirer les __foudres de Sherlock. L'aîné Holmes ne compte plus le nombre de renvois à son bureau de caméras de surveillance ou autres microphones passablement abîmées._

_Car sous le costume d'officiel du gouvernement se cache un homme inquiet. Et pour protéger la famille Holmes, Mycroft serait prêt à tout._

* * *

_**J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu. **_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Lizzy221B.**_


	4. Humiliation

**Coucou ! Me voilà de retour, après trois semaines de dur … Non je plaisante, mon cerveau n'a guère été sollicité ces derniers jours, excepté les moments où je devais comprendre les conversations de ces bloody English. En effet, depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, je suis en immersion totale dans le Westsussex, dans le cadre d'un stage de trois mois en viticulture-viniculture. Je sais. Je suis une originale. Toujours est-il, que cette atmosphère raffinée et so british m'a redonné l'inspiration nécessaire pour terminer ce drabble qui stagne depuis un moment sur mon ordinateur, et réfléchir à d'autres ….**

**Ce drabble a pour sujet cette très chère Miss Adler (certains qui me connaissent y verront de l'ironie) et concerne plus particulièrement un passage très douloureux pour la femme fatale..**

**La chanson, « Humiliation » est de Jay-Jay Johanson.**

**Et sur ces belles paroles, enjoy !**

* * *

**Humiliation**

_« How could I forgive and forget _

_When you ignore and you regret _

_Silent words, so full of despise _

_There's no return, some things must die _

_Humiliation _

_I don't understand myself _

_(...)_

_I don't recognize myself, anymore »_

* * *

L'humiliation. Voilà ce que Irène Adler ressentait à cet instant précis, alors que l'homme dont elle avait assuré la chute, quittait d'un pas tranquille le bureau aux murs lambrissés.

_« And this is just losing ».._

Les mots, tranchants, résonnaient toujours dans sa tête, cette tête dont le faciès avait causé la perte de tant d'hommes et de femmes... Des hommes politiques, des têtes couronnées, tout un monde respectable et puissant tombé entre ses griffes, d' elle, Irène Adler. Elle les tenait tous à sa merci...

Et elle venait juste de perdre. Où était la_ Dominatrix_, La Femme à la cravache ?

A son tour dominée, jetée à terre par un puceau au drôle de chapeau.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Une émotion, inconnue jusque là, lui serrait le cœur. D'un geste rapide, la jeune femme essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue au teint irréprochable.

_« Sentiment ? What are you talking about ?... »_

_« This is your heart.. »_

« ...Cet arrangement vous convient-il Miss Adler ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et toisa de ses yeux gris Mycroft, avant de lâcher sur un ton glacial :

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Le visage de Mr Holmes se figea pendant quelques instants. Puis retrouvant rapidement cette contenance qui lui était propre, l'homme du gouvernement ajouta :

« Non, bien sûr mais je puis vous assurer que le programme de protection des témoins est un de nos plus performants.. »

Les lèvres écarlates de la Dominatrix s'étirèrent en un sourire sardonique.

«Votre frère qui, à ce que l'on sait, n'a aucune expérience avec les femmes vient juste de briser mon petit cœur égoïste. Je n'ai donc, Mr Holmes, aucune inquiétude en ce qui concerne votre aptitude à protéger une des femmes les plus recherchées du Royaume-Uni »

Puis glissant son précieux portable dans son décolleté, la jeune femme pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce drabble que moi à l'écrire. Les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue.**

**A bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B**


	5. Blood Makes Noise

**Hello everybody ! I promise, I tried very hard, mais ce drabble est publié finalement deux semaines après le précédent. Je ne respecterais donc jamais mon délai de publication hebdomadaire... **

**Trêve de bavardage. Le drabble, basé sur la chanson de Suzanne Vega, « Blood Makes Noise » déjà utilisée pour une des mes fanfics, désolé pour l'originalité, se situe cette fois-ci à la fin du « Great Games ». Retour en arrière donc. Je vous avais prévenu, l'ordre de publication est un peu foutraque. Mais ceci aura au moins le mérite pour certains de maintenir en éveil, un esprit engourdi par le trop plein de vacances … Hé hé je suis diabolique. Ah, autre info, ce drabble, est pour des raisons pratiques, le tout étant trop long et bien ennuyeux à expliquer, en anglais pour les parties « parlées ». **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Blood Makes Noise**

_« I think that you might want to know  
The details and the facts  
But there's something in my blood  
Denies the memory of the acts _

(...)

_Blood makes noise  
And I can't really hear you  
In the thickening of fear »  
_

Il n'entendait, ne sentait plus rien, à l'exception des battements de son cœur, tonitruants à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Ou bien est-ce le bruit du sang circulant à toute vitesse dans ses oreilles ? Tendant qu'il s'avançait lentement, d'une démarche appesantie par le manteau bourré d'explosifs, il voyait le visage concentré de son ami Sherlock peu à peu changer d'expression, passant ainsi de la surprise au doute, puis à la peur, viscérale. La peur de découvrir que son meilleur ami, la seule bonne chose qui lui soit arrivée après des années de solitude, ne soit en fait qu'une ombre, un subterfuge pour le faire définitivement plonger.

_« Hop hop hop, Johnny-Boy this is your turn now, Daddy would be really upset if his little Johnny couldn't deliver his message to our very special guest ! »*****_

Il avait la bouche très sèche. Peut-être parce que tout son corps était à présent inondé de sueur.

« This is a turn up, isn'it, Sherlock ? »

« John... What the hell ...? »

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour arracher ces stupides oreillettes .

« Bet you never saw _this_ coming... »

Que sa voix doucereuse cesse enfin de résonner dans ses oreilles.

_« Now, Johnny-Boy, let's reveal this little secret of ours... »_

Enfin... Il allait enfin prouver à Sherlock que jamais il ne l'aurait trahi. C'était à son tour maintenant de s 'inquiéter.

_« I said, NOW ! »_

Lentement, il sort les mains de ses poches et ouvre son manteau, le regard fixé sur celui de Sherlock . Et alors qu'il révèle enfin ce qui se cache sous les pans de ce manteau qui lui pèse tant, il croit voir un éclair de soulagement dans les yeux bleus-gris de son meilleur ami.

Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver le moyen de réchapper vivant de ce petit jeu malsain.

*** l'italique correspond aux ordres donnés par Moriarty dans l'oreillette de John.**

* * *

**J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu.**

**Je m'excuse pour, s'il y a, les fautes d'anglais (et de français) que j'aurais pu commettre...**

**A très bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B**


	6. Easy Lover

**Coucou ! Me voilà de retour, et cette fois-ci, en temps et en heure ! Un petit bond vers le futur, nous voilà de retour dans ce drabble quelque part dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 2, ou plus probablement, selon moi, au début de cet épisode, avant Noël.. Après, à vous de juger !**

**Les paroles en italiques et le titre de ce drabble sont issus de « Easy Lover », Phil Collins, une chanson un peu plus légère que ce que j'ai l'habitude de proposer. Donc l'idée de départ de ce drabble était d'écrire quelque chose d'enjoué, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère après mes derniers drabbles, qui sont .. hum.. loin d'être youp-la boum, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Et je dis bien, l'idée de départ …**

**Sur ce , bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Easy Lover**

_« Easy lover … She'll get a hold on you believe it.. Like.. »_

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de chanter cette stupide chanson John ! »

Renfermant le Times dans un grand bruit de papier froissé, le détective s'empara de sa tasse de café à moitié pleine et se réfugia dans la cuisine.

« Pourquoi ? » fit son ami sur un ton moqueur. « Elle te fait penser à quelqu'un ? »

Balançant doucement la tête, un sourire au creux de ses lèvres, le docteur ouvrit la bouche, prêt à pousser de nouveau la chansonnette.

« Non, parce que je te l'ai déjà dit, cette chanson, si on peut appeler ça une chanson, est tout simplement déplorable et que, deuxièmement, ta voix ferait se retourner Mycroft dans son sommeil, et Dieu sait qu'il a le sommeil lourd quand il s'y met.. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais..Puisque c'est demandé avec tant de gentillesse.. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, seulement interrompu par le bruissement du papier journal, John recommença à chanter.

_« She will play around you and leave you, leave you and deceive you.. Bet.. »_

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! ! »

Quittant de nouveau son poste de lecture, Sherlock se précipita vers son colocataire et se planta devant lui, les pans de sa robe de chambre en soie tourbillonnant autour de ses longues jambes.

« Que veux-tu ? »

John leva les sourcils, le visage plein d'une surprise feinte.

« Moi ? Absolument rien .. »

« Si tu veux que j'arrête de m'exercer au violon jusqu'à 4h du matin, d'accord, je suis prêt à faire des concessions, 2h du matin me paraît être une heure raisonnable. Quoi d'autre ? Dis-moi ! »

Sherlock avait dit tout cela sur un ton précipité, brassant de l'air avec ses bras dans un bruit chuintant de soie froissée. John le regarda un instant s'agiter, amusé de la réaction provoquée chez son meilleur ami par une bête chanson de Phil Collins, puis replongea l'air de rien entre les pages de son propre quotidien.

« Cela serait en effet une bonne idée, d'autant que les voisins d'à côté menacent maintenant de porter plainte, mais sinon non , rien rien... » Il y eut un court silence dans la pièce, puis ..

_« She'll will take your heart but you won't feel it_ .. »

Se jetant sur John, le grand brun lui arracha le journal, puis après l'avoir roulé en boule, le jeta au loin.

« Sherlock ! » fit le docteur sur un ton indigné.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, John ! »

John regarda un instant Sherlock, le visage fermé, toute expression de joie à présent disparue.

« Irène Adler »

« Quoi Irène Adler ?! »

Le docteur se leva lentement de son fauteuil, puis tournant le dos à Sherlock, se posta devant une des fenêtres de l'appartement. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Au départ, c'était juste un jeu, une idée stupide pour ennuyer son colocataire. Une douce vengeance pour faire payer à Sherlock toutes ses expériences dangereuses, ses concertos improvisés à des heures improbables de la nuit. Mais John avait maintenant la nette, et désagréable impression que c'était bien plus que ça.

« John ! ?» fit Sherlock sur un ton cette fois-ci agacé. Le docteur se tourna vers son meilleur ami. L'ex-militaire semblait être à présent à des kilomètres de Baker Street. Agitant la main, comme pour chasser une mouche, le blondinet ajouta :

« Non, c'est bon, ça n'a aucune importance.. Retourne lire ton journal, je vais aller faire les courses.. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quoi faire, tu es déjà allé hier soir à.. »

Mais John avait déjà quitté l'appartement.

* * *

**J'espère de tout cœur que ce drabble vous aura plu, pas facile à écrire celui-là … Lors des scènes inventées comme celle-ci, il est aisé de basculer dans le OOC, surtout si on a des développements grandioses en tête. Et comme je l'ai déjà annoncé dans le texte, pas de pairings, juste deux colocataires très très proches ….**

**A très bientôt, **

**Lizzy221B**


	7. Two Shots to the Head

**Hello everyone ! Voilà mon nouveau drabble après « quelques » semaines de silence. Ce drabble concerne cette fois-ci Moriarty. Et bond en avant de deux épisodes de la saison 2. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de pénétrer le cerveau du bonhomme quelques instants avant sa fin tragique. Cela donne donc un drabble très cafouillis. Et très court. Moriarty est pour moi, avant Sherlock, le personnage le plus difficile à cerner de la série. **

**A vos risques et périls donc,**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le titre et l'extrait sont tirés de la merveilleuse chanson de Emily Jane White, « Two Shots to the Head »**

**PS : Bonne rentrée à tous ceux concernés. J'ai encore de mon côté un mois à passer en Angleterre... **

* * *

**Two Shots to the Head**

_« I don't wanna break my back, you seem so funny when, nothin's goin' on,_

_(...)  
Cause I really loved you, you know I did, told you over and over again..._

_Two shots to the head, now you're runnin' runnin' fast..._  
_Cast a shadow on your grave,_  
_Hold the flowers to your name »_

Un roi privé de son fou. Voilà comment il se décrirait maintenant. Et il était déçu. Vraiment déçu. Quoi, le célèbre Sherlock Holmes, son compagnon de jeu le laisserait tomber ? Ou plutôt _se_ _laisserait tomber. _Quel gâchis ! Certes, il lui resterait toujours son fidèle Moran, un sniper qui faisait des merveilles sur les tirs longues portées. Mais ça ne serait plus jamais la même chose. C'était comme contempler les restes d'un goûter d'anniversaire bien après que ses petits camarades soient partis. _La fête est finie les enfants ! _Retour à la vie normale. Si prévisible, _si_ _ennuyeuse …._Allons, Sherly, ne fais pas cette tête _d'enterrement_, c'est toi qui est responsable de cette débâcle ! Il voyait déjà les gros titres : _Sherlock Holmes l'imposteur_ ….Il est vrai que le beau brun lui devait une chute, il lui avait promis lors de ce fabuleux tea-time qu'ils avaient partagé après le procès. Mais Daddy se sentait seul à présent, si seul... Mourir en héros, voilà bien un concept qui lui échappait. Mourir avec brillance …

Serrons-nous la main vieux frère... Te voilà fou privé de son roi ...

_« Well, good luck with that »_

* * *

**J'espère (mais pas trop non plus) que ce drabble vous aura plu.**

**A très bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B**


	8. What if the Storm Ends ?

**Coucou, de retour avec un nouveau drabble, centré cette fois-ci, grande première, sur les pensées de notre célèbre détective peu avant son arrestation dans l'épisode Reichenbach. Toutes mes excuses pour la qualité approximative de la traduction des dialogues. N'ayant pas pu mettre la main sur la VO avec sous-titres et tous les scripts dispos étant en VO, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Ajoutons cela au fait que j'ai terminé ce drabble à une heure avancée de la nuit avec un vin italien qui fait encore son effet …**

**Le titre et l'extrait proviennent de « What if the Storm Ends » du groupe Snow Patrol. Le script à l'origine des dialogues viennent de Planet Quotes, ceux utilisés pour « Blood Makes Noise », provenaient eux, de Ariane DeVere, toutes mes excuses à l'auteur...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**What if the Storms Ends ?**

_« What if the storm ends and I don't see you  
As you are now ever again?_

_(...)_

_I've walked unsettled rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils  
(...)__(__  
__I wanna see you as you are now  
Every single day that I am living »__  
_

* * *

« Tu aurais dû partir avec lui. Maintenant les gens vont penser... »

_Oh non, John, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... Et tu connais déjà mon opinion sur le sujet, mais apparemment ce n'est pas une donnée que tu as jugée utile de stocker dans ton cerveau._

« Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent.»

« Tu t'en foutrais moins s'ils pensaient que tu étais stupide ou que tu avais tort. »

« Non, cela prouvait tout simplement qu'ils sont eux-même stupides ou qu'ils ont tort. »

_Et tu veux vraiment les rejoindre dans leur médiocrité John..._

« Sherlock, je ne veux pas que le monde croit que tu es... »

_Ce creux dans l'estomac... Cette sensation lui était maintenant familière. Il en avait eu un désagréable avant-goût lors de sa « rencontre » avec le Hound . Peut-être que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant d'écrire, il verrait ses doigts trembler. _

« Que je suis quoi ? »

_Non, c'est bien pire -y, dis-le John. Cette lueur d'incertitude dans ton regard ne trompe personne. Et sûrement pas Sherlock Holmes, ton célèbre colocataire._

« Un imposteur »

_Il y avait maintenant une autre sensation. Il devait s'en débarrasser. L'hypocrisie est pour les faibles._

« Tu as peur qu'ils aient raison. »

« Quoi ? »

_Quelque chose qui bouillonnait au fond de ses entrailles... Et qui remontait lentement vers sa bouche,rongeant tout sur son passage..._

« Qu'ils aient raison sur mon compte. »

« Non .»

« C'est pour ça que tu es si énervé. Tu ne peux même pas entrevoir la possibilité qu'ils aient raison. Tu as peur d'avoir été comme eux, trompé. »

_Essaye de te reconcentrer sur la caméra Sherlock, toutes ces choses sont inutiles, elles t 'encombrent le cerveau, elles..._

« Non, c'est faux.»

_La chose était maintenant près de ses lèvres, prête à déborder._

« Moriarty joue avec ton esprit ! ! »

_Allez John...Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas, non, non, non …._

« NE VOIS-TU PAS CE QUI SE PASSE ! »

La malheureuse table qui lui servait de bureau avait tremblé alors qu'il avait violemment frappé le panneau de bois. La vraie bataille était finie. Ils allaient maintenant s'insulter, tels _des gamins dans une cour de récré_, comme leur disait si souvent leur logeuse.

Mais les dommages étaient là, irréparables. Lentement, mais sûrement, il commençait à perdre John...

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau drabble dépressif vous aura plu. **

**Reichenbach feels here we come...**

**A très bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B.**


	9. My Blood

**Un nouveau drabble, livré en temps et en heure … Très fière de moi. Non, trêve de plaisanteries, ce drabble se concentre de nouveau sur les pensées de Sherlock, quelques minutes avant le grand saut. Avant de lire ce drabble, je vous demande de prendre du recul. **_**Ce drabble n'est pas une apologie du suicide**_**, mais **_**une manière de mettre en avant le contraste qui existe, entre le Sherlock froid et calculateur du début de la série et celui de Reichenbach**_**, prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qu'il aime, un Sherlock humain...**

**Le titre et les paroles sont extraits de « My Blood » de Ellie Goulding.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**My Blood**

_« That feeling that doesn't go away just did  
And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts  
The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks_

_(…)  
As you steal my soul from me_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now »_

Il pose un pied sur le rebord du toit, puis l'autre. Chaque pas en avant le rapproche un peu plus de l'issue fatale. Tout son corps tremble, comme pris d'une fièvre vide, maintenant à portée de main, semble l'aspirer. Dans quelques instants, il ne sera plus qu'un corps brisé, un corps qui maculera de pourpre le gris du pavé londonien. L'air, à présent déchargé des odeurs triviales de la vie urbaine, lui fouette le visage.

Tout cela, il le fait pour ses amis. Il le fait pour John.

Sa propre réputation est à présent souillée, son nom synonyme d'imposture. Mais John doit être épargné. Il doit rester pure. Il est l'être qui lui est le plus précieux au monde. Parlerait-on de sacrifice ?

Son cœur bat violemment contre ses côtes, pompant et rejetant frénétiquement ses 5,6 litres de sang à travers son réseau de veines et d' artères : _tant qu'il est encore temps... _Il tend la main vers son ami et fidèle compagnon resté en bas. _Tu vois, John ? Tout cela, je le fais pour toi. _Il écarte les bras, inspire profondément puis bascule. Ses dernières secondes sont presque comme une exultation de tout son être.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

* * *

**J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu.**

**A très bientôt, **

**Lizzy221B**


	10. ICU

**Coucou ! Nouveau drabble et premier drabble de la série post-Reichenbach. Ces drabbles sont, contrairement aux autres, issus à 100 % de mon imagination, avec pour certains une possibilité de spoilers. Vous voilà prévenus.**

**Ce drabble centré sur John m'a été inspiré par la chanson « ICU » de Lou Doillon, dont est tiré l'extrait ci-dessous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**ICU**

_**« And I see you, in every cab that goes by, in the strangers,  
At every cross road, in every bar.**_

_**(...)**_

**Cause all that's left now**  
**Are my dreams and memories »**

C'est environ un mois après la chute qu'il avait commencé à faire ce rêve. Il était dans une rue étroite, sans fin lui semblait-il. Le goudron noir se détachait sur les façades blanches aux contours indistincts des immeubles environnants et allait en se rétrécissant, créant un point de fuite vers l'horizon. Après quelques minutes à errer dans cette rue sans rencontrer âme qui vive, une forme sombre apparaissait devant lui.

D'abord d'aspect brumeux, la forme devenait ensuite plus consistante et il pouvait voir alors se dessiner un manteau, long et étroit autour de jambes tout aussi maigres. Puis c'est une tête qui apparaissait au niveau du col, une tête dont il aurait reconnue la chevelure bouclée entre milles.

Alors, il commençait à crier :

« Sherlock ! Sherlock !

Sherlock ….! Attends-moi ! »

Mais le détective semblait ignorer ses appels, marchant dans un pas tranquille dans cette rue à destination indéterminée.

« Sherlock ! »

Les cris s'étouffaient dans sa gorge, alors qu'il courait vers la silhouette, qui sans accélérer son pas, semblait pourtant s'éloigner de lui, comme aspirée par l'horizon.

Les sanglots se mêlaient alors à ses cris et c'était généralement à ce moment là que John se réveillait en sursaut dans son lit, le visage trempé de larmes.

Le rêve pouvait se prolonger dans la journée, lorsque, épuisé par la nuit agitée de la veille, il s'endormait sur son bureau de son cabinet de médecin.

Puis les visions ont commencé. Il voyait Sherlock dans le bus qu'il prenait chaque matin pour aller à son cabinet, au supermarché où il avait l'habitude de faire ses courses … Au cimetière alors qu'il allait déposer des fleurs devant la tombe de marbre noir. Et chaque jour passé à le voir ainsi évoluer avec lui en permanence, rendait les visions plus réelles, plus vraies.

Il en avait parlé avec sa psychologue.

« Il est normal John, après la perte d'un être cher, de voir cette personne en permanence, que ce soit par le biais des rêves ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Ce n'est pas une maladie, ni un signe de démence, mais une manière de faire son deuil. »

**« **Je ne veux pas faire mon deuil, il est là, je sens, je sais ça peut paraître fou mais c'est comme s'il... veillait sur moi.»

La psychologue avait alors marqué une pause : « Vous voulez dire comme un ange gardien ? »

Il avait ricané.

« Un ange gardien ? S'il y a bien une chose que Sherlock détestait, c'était d'être pris pour un bon samaritain. Mais de toute façon, vous savez quelle réputation lui ont collé les médias ... »

Il n'avait dès lors plus relancé le sujet depuis, même si les visions continuaient de le poursuivre.

Certains jours, il tentait de se libérer de sa présence, buvant plus que la raison ne l'exigeait au bar du coin. Mais, parfois, il se surprenait à aller dans des endroits que lui et Sherlock avaient l'habitude de fréquenter, des endroits remplis de souvenirs heureux, juste dans l'espoir de le faire revenir.

Because he was just a fool.

_... One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me... Don't be... Dead._

_Would you do that, just for me?_

* * *

**J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu.**

**A très bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B**


End file.
